A New Life, A New Beginning
by bluediamondsonagreenfield
Summary: When Reba Hart moved onto Wisteria Lane with her son, she never thought of an affair, a love child, and a new love.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, I don't want be here! How am I going to make friends?" Jake Hart questioned his mother.

"Try," Reba told her nine year old son.

Jake groaned and left out the door. A blonde headed girl ran into him with her bike. "Move it loser!" The girl yelled at the boy.

"You ran it me!"

The girl brushed off her pants and looked up at him. "Penny Scavo. I live over there," The girl said, pointing to the Scavo house.

"Jake Hart. I live here," He said, pointing to the house behind them.

"PENNY!" Lynette called to her daughter, running to her.

"Hi Mom, this is Jake, Jake this is my mom."

Jake looked up at her."Hi Mrs. Scavo."

Lynette smiled. "Hi Jake." She turned a looked at Penny. "Time for dinner." Lynette said before walking away with Penny.

Reba walked out just as a brunette woman jogged by, stopping to look at the red head. "You new?" Gabby Solis asked the lady standing on the front porch.

Reba smirked. "I guess."

Gabby walked up to her. "Gabby Solis, per chance, would you like to join me and a couple of my neighborhood for a night of poker? We would be delighted to see a new face at our neighborly gatherings. I would love for you to join for us."

"Oh! I would love to join you and your friends for a game of poker! That sounds wonderful!"

"Yeah... 4349 Wisteria Lane Fairview, Eagle State. Don't be late our we'll start without you, kay?"

"I won't." And with that, Gabrielle was gone. At least the neighbors were nice. Some thing to look forward to, Reba thought to herself.

Reba was glad that she cold have a new start on life. It would be a new beginning for both her, and her son. She would miss all the good times that she had had in her old life but, it was time to start anew. This was going to be a time of happiness for her. She and Jake could be happy. She loved Jake. Jake could never be replaced in Reba's heart, he was very dear to her. If Jake was gone, Reba would be crushed. It would be the end of her. but, little did she know, Wisteria Lane had deep secrets that could come to affect her and her son. Maybe, she would conceive a child, maybe she would date an unsuspecting male. Only time could tell.


	2. Chapter 2

"What should I wear to the party?" Reba said looking through the boxes of unpacked clothes. "Nothing I like is unpacked! Fuck! This is not good. I don't want to look like a skank at this party! God, I'll just wear a black shirt and pants. I hope that that isn't under doing it. Jake! Get up here right now!!"

"Coming mom!" Reba heard her son scream as he ran up the steps.

Reba slipped on her shirt and pants, praying that her son didn't come in to see her. All hell would break loose if he did. Really, all hell. As the shirt slipped on, she turned to the door and at an instant Jake popped his head through the door.

"Yes, mother?"

"Jake you okay staying here by yourself tonight, right?"

"Yeah! Thanks for trusting me mom. I'm glad that you can trust me."

"Yeah well, don't get used to it. It won't happen that often, or maybe I'll be invited again and than I can trust you some more."

"Yay!" Reba laughed as her son ran down the stairs, she guessed that he would just drink pop and play games or something of that order.

Reba looked in the mirror to see herself but, she couldn't see herself in that damn outfit. It just wasn't her at all. And there was nothing else so now she was going to look like a lesbian freak who was artificially inseminated so that she could just have a child of her own. That was a crazy statement but dammit, it was true!!!

"Jake!"

"What mom?" He said walking into his mothers room.

"Do I look like a freak?"

"No mom you look amazing."

"Thanks for lying Jake but I can tell."

"MOM! I'm serious, you look good, now go to your damn party!"

"Jake!!!!! You say that word one more damn time and I'll kick your sorry ass!"

"Oh, and you have soo much room to talk."

"Don't start with me mister. I'm not in the mood."

"Okay, I'm going now. I'll see you when you come down."

"Whatever. I love you, Jake."

"Uh-huh," he said leaving the room and stomping down the steps.

"God, he is such a brat. I should kick his ass but thats irresponsible and if I left a mark I would get my ass kicked so, thats out of the question. I guess I don't look that bad so I guess I better go to this poker party."


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day after the party and Reba was out jogging around the lane with Gabby when they passed Susan's house.

"How do you like the new neighborhood? Is it what its all choked up to be?"

"Its nice. People are nice, can't beat that."

"Yeah, but you haven't met eveyone yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Some of the people in this place have the strangest stories to tell. Bree, her son, Andrew, is gay."

"What? Shut up!"

"No its the truth. I swear, I wouldn't lie about these things."

"Wow. Never expected her to have the messed up fam."

"And she tried to hide her daughters pregnancy by faking a pregnancy herself."

"Holy cow!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Is there any other stories?"

"Oh, yeah. But I'll leave the rest up to you to figure out."

"Oh, dear. That bad?"

"Worse."

"I guess I'll figure it out then."

"Yeah. I really like you Reba."

"Well, I like you too."

And thus, began a friendship of the southern bell and the pampered city girl.


	4. Chapter 4

"See him?" Gabby asked pointing to a man holding on to Susan's arm.

"Yeah, he's good looking why?"

"He killed a police officer, got accused for murder and he was hit by a car."

"Oh, wow. Thats crazy."

"You're telling me?"

"I guess. Its crazy though," Gabby laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I don't I know. Just in the timing I guess. This party is a drag."

"Yeah. I'm bored to death."

"Wanna go do something fun?"

"Depends."

"Wanna go to the mall and go shopping? Its boring here so lets go."

"Okay," the red head said as she grabbed her and Gabrielle's jackets off the coat rack.

"Who's car are we taking?" Reba asked as Gabby got into her car.

"Mine," she said solemnly.

"Okay."

That night the red head and the barbie spent the rest of the night shopping.


	5. Chapter 5

Reba sat on her front porch, reading the newspaper when a man knock on the railing of her house. She looked up at him. "Hi."

"Mike Delfino, you must be Reba Hart."

Reba giggled. "Yep."

Mike sat down and loosely wrapped his arm around her. "Susan told me that you have a son."

"Yes, what about you?"

"Zack is twenty four and M.J. is five."

"AH. Had em' young eh?"

"Um... yeah."

"So, how are you and Susan doing?" Dammit! that sounded like she was trying to pry into his personal life. She did want to know though. He was a good looking man and he looked her age.

"We are doing well. I love her more than anything in the whole world. What about you? Did you have a husband?"

"Yes. We got divorced and he remarried. Thats my fault. Our love life stunk though so, we got a divorce. His name was Brock."

"Oh, Susan and I divorced once but we remarried. And I am so glad that we did. I love her more than anything in the world and if anything happened to her, I would be horrified."

"Ah, I'm so unlucky in love and I'll never find a guy to spend my life with."

"Don't say that. I'm sure you'll find someone to love."

"I'm too old and ugly to have a man."

"Reba! You are beautiful!" He turned the red head to face him and he pressed his lips to hers. They got up and walked into Reba's house, slowly making their way up to Reba's room. When they got in Reba locked the door and closed the curtains. They slowly undressed each other kissing in a flurry. Nothing was going through her head at the time. They bounced onto the bed and he fucked her hard. Reba moaned of glee and joy. She hadn't had sex in such a long time and he was good. Really good. He started grinding in her and sweat gathered in their centers. Finally, he lay down on the other side of the bed. That, was the hardest sex that she had endured in her entire life. But, she had throughly enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

**BTW: Reba lives in Katherine's house

* * *

**Days, turned into weeks, weeks into months and Reba and Mike made love countless times. She knew it was wrong, she knew what Susan would feel if she found out, she knew that all of her new friends would gang up on her, and she knew her son would go back to Texas, but what could she do? She loved him and she loved him more each day. It had been seven years sense she felt this way. Reba was out with Susan, Lynette, and Bree, Gabby was home taking care of Juanita and Celia, when it struck her. Suddenly Reba had the urge to throw up. She placed a hand over her mouth.

"Reba?" Bree said, looking over at her friend. "Are you okay?" She knew it, she was pregnant and it was Mike's. Reba shook her head and sat down on a bench. Lynette sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"Come on, lets get you home," Susan told her, helping Reba up.

When she got home, Reba watched as the girls went back shopping and suck out. With Jake still at school and Reba being off of work she had a chance to get a pregnancy test. After buying it she took it once she got home. Pacing back and forth in her bathroom, Reba was shaking and fighting back the urge to cry. She glanced down at the little white stick. Reba let out a whimper when she saw the little pink plus sign. She broke down crying, sliding down the wall in her bathroom and hugging her knees her body. Sue buried her head into her knees.

"Reba?" Mike walked in through the back door. He could hear her loud cries. Mike was terrified that something had happened to her. He ran up the stairs, skipping every other step. Mike saw that she had locked herself in the bathroom. He quickly located the key and opened the door. He sat down next to his lover and pulled her close. "What happened?" Mike asked her. Reba was choked up on tears and reached for the pregnancy test, which was on the side of the bathtub. Mike looked at Reba then at the white thing in her hand."Your pregnant?!" Reba just nodded her head, too scared to talk.


	7. Chapter 7

Reba walked, graceful and peaceful, around Wisteria Lane when Susan came up to her. "Hey, what happened at the mall?"

Reba knew that she couldn't tell her the truth. "Nothing, i had just eaten bad seafood the night before that's all, bye," Reba said before jogging up to Gabby's house. Reba rung the door bell. Juanita answered the door.

"MOM! MRS. HART'S HERE!" Juanita called out to her mother. Gabby ran up to the door.

"Juanita go play with your sister." Juanita nodded her head and ran away. Gabby looked at Reba.

"Can I talk to you out here?" Reba asked her latino friend.

Gabby stepped outside and closed the door behind her. "What's on your mind?" Gabby asked as they sat down on the porch furniture.

"I'm pregnant."

"That's great, I think."

"That's not why I came to talk about you. It's the father."

"Who's the father?"

"Mike Delfino," Reba muttered under her breath.

Gabby heard her. "Your dead meat if you tell Susan."

Reba got tears in her eyes. "I know," Reba cried out before burring her head into her hands.

"Well, I have no advice."

"Advice isn't want I'm looking for. I need your support because as soon I tell Jake, he's gonna go back to his dad and I'll never see him again!"

"I'll support you but I don't know about Lynette or Bree."

Reba glanced up at her, tears pouring down her face. "Thanks," She said, smiling through her tears. "God, I fell so bad."

Gabby started to rub her back as Lynette walked up. "Hey, hey," She told Gabby before looking over at Reba. "Is she okay?"

"Uh, no."

Reba peered her completely red face up out of her hands. "Hey Lynette," She said, coldly, before she wiped her eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" The blondie asked as she sat down next to Reba.

Reba shook her head gently. "I'm pregnant with Mike Delfino's child," She said, her voice getting lower and faster with every syllable.

Lynette wanted to scream. "Susan's gonna kill you."

Reba sighed. "I know, I've been in her place before and it's not the best feeling."

"Wait what did you say?" Lynette asked her.

"My ex-husband left me because he knocked up his dental hygienist."

"Um, wow," Gabby said, shocked that she knew what Susan was feeling.

"I'm gonna go get yelled at by a housewife! Bye guys," Reba said before starting down the street to Susan's.

"Good Luck!" Lynette and Gabby called out.

"I'll need it!" Reba yelled back to them.

"Hey asshole!" Susan yelled out at her.

"Crappppp," Reba whispered to herself.

"Where in hell do you get off sleeping with my husband?" Susan asked, anger and rage in her voice and in her eyes.

"If I remember this right your husband kissed me."

Mike ran out of Susan's house and stopped her right before she punched Reba. "Don't." Was the only word he said before he took Reba into his arms and kissed her deeply.


	8. Chapter 8

Reba was in her kitchen, humming a old country tune while she made dinner for Jake, Mike and herself. Jake walked into the dining room and sat his backpack down in one of the seats and sat down next to it to start on his homework. "Jake can you set the table?"

"Yeah mom." Jake said, standing up and walking over to the cabinet and picked up two plates.

"Jake someone's gonna join us for dinner."

Jake glanced over at his mom. "Who?"

"My new boyfriend."

"I wanna go back to Dad's!" Jake said before running up the stairs.

Reba ran after him. "Jake!" She called up at him before the door bell rang. "Hey Mike," She said as Mike kissed her cheek.

"I'M LEAVING!" Jake screamed.

"You told him?"

"I didn't get to the pregnant part yet," Reba told her boyfriend.

Mike laughed. During dinner Jake stayed locked in his room so Reba and Mike were alone.

"Mike?" Reba asked, fumbling with her fork. "Is this right?"

Mike glanced at her. "Reba," He said reaching over the table to hold her hand. "I love you."

Reba looked up at him from her plate."Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you."

Reba smiled her broadway smile that could light the night sky."I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Reba was happy with herself and proud that she was pregnant with Mike's baby. Her new life was now beginning to blossom with grace and beauty. Suddenly, Mike cane downstairs and stood in front of Reba with a guilty face.

"What?" Reba said as Mike's face grew red with anger. "What is the matter, Mike?"

"I'm going back to Susan."

"WHAT?"

"I'm leaving you! I'm not leaving Susan! I love her too much just to up and let her go. You are a cold hearted witch and I hope that fucking baby dies."

"This baby is yours! You can't justlet it go!"

"Sure, I can. I can do what ever I want to do with my life. I don't have to take care of this baby if I don't want to."

"You cheap bastard! Get out of my house!" Reba slapped Mike across the face and burst into tears. Mike left the house, never to return. Leaving the poor, helpless, pregnant mother to fend for herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Reba watched the Delfino's yard, watching her ex-lover play football with his son. Everyday Reba went to work as a real estate agent when she came home she sat in the same room, looking out the same window at the same street. She was alone. Mike had left her and Jake went back to Houston. Sometimes she would see Mike glance over at her house. Reba felt guilty. She truly loved Mike and she just wished that he really loved her back. Reba sometimes would see the four housewives gather in the middle of the street and talk about everything and everyone.

"What's up with Reba?" Bree asked her friends.

"I don't know, ever sense Mike left her, she's been that way," Lynette told her redheaded friend.

"Oh my God she really loves him!" Susan exclaimed.

All three looked at her. "She's pregnant with your husband's child and you say that?" Gabby questioned her.

"Yes!"

Reba walked outside to get the newspaper and even from far away the friends could see that she was truly depressed. Reba wore an over-sized sweatshirt and baggy sweatpants and if you didn't know that she was pregnant you couldn't tell. "Wow, She so depressed. She's worse than all of us!" Bree called out. The four of them glanced over at Susan's open garage door, it was Mike.

"Hey ladies," He said walking up to them. They all smacked him, even Susan. "Um, OW!"

"Your an idiot!" Lynette yelled at him.

"What did I do?" Mike questioned like a true idiot.

"Have you even seen Reba?" Gabby asked him.

"No."

"All that poor woman does is stare out that dang window. She's all alone in that big house. She never did anything to anyone the deserve the crap your giving her!" Bree told him off.

"I don't care. I would careless if she crawled into a fucking hole and died and the baby can go with her."

Reba listened carefully to their conversation. She glanced down at her stomach. "Don't worry we'll be happy together," She whispered, placing a hand onto her stomach.


	11. Chapter 11

All she wanted was to have Jake back. Then, suddenly, the door bell rang. Reba ran downstairs and opened the large door. It was Jake.

"JAKE!"reba screamed as she hugged her son. He was looking pale and he had lost alot of weight, at least ten pounds."What happened baby? Why are you skinny?"

"Cause I walked here."

"WHAT?"

"I couldn't stay away just because you had an affair and I wanted to be a big brother."

"Awww. Come on, lets get you something to eat while we call your father."

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?"

"No! How could I be mad,you came back didn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"I love you Jake. How could I be mad at you?"

"I don't know." Reba walked her son back into her house as she suddenly collapsed on the floor,blood seeping down from her womb.

"MOM!" Jake screamed as the rest was unsaid..........


	12. Chapter 12

When Reba woke up, all she could remember was that she had passed out and she had been bleeding.

"What is wrong with me?!"

"You had eclampsia. You were in a coma and in the process you lost one of your babies."

"One? What do you mean?"

"I mean, you were pregnant with triplets."

"What?" Reba burst into tears as she fell asleep...

Why her? This wasn't her fault. All she wanted was a happy family and she wanted a daughter so that another girl could be in the family. She thought of the sad times she had had but none could compare to this. This felt like the end of the world. What was she going to do?


	13. Chapter 13

When Reba went home she was welcomed with open arms. Bree, Lynette, Gabby, and Susan all helped her readjust to her life. Bree cooked for her, Lynette helped take care of Jake, Gabby took her shopping, and Susan helped keep the house clean, even though Reba wanted to do everything by herself. Each day Reba looked at her stomach and felt guilty, she would look at her friends she felt guilty. Each night Reba cried herself to sleep. She knew that her two remaining babies would have to grow up without their father. Reba had made up her mind that she wouldn't tell her babies about their father, or what he did to her, unless by some miracle Mike told her he was sorry and she believed him. One day the doorbell rang. Who was on the other side surprised her, it was Mike. Reba crossed her arms. "What did you want?"

"Susan told me about the baby."

"Your point is...?"

"My point is that I'm sorry for your loss."

Reba rolled her eyes."Maddie was your daughter too."

"You named her?"

"Yes. Madeleine Jordyn McKinney."

"Why doesn't she have my last name?"

"After what you did to me? I'm not gonna let your son and daughter around you! When they ask who their father is, I'll tell them that he died before they were born!"

"I'm never gonna get to see my kids?"

"No! You left me! Its not fair! You choose one of my best friends over your twins."

"What if I told you I was sorry?"

"I'll laugh because you don't mean it."

"What if I did?"

"I don't know. If you did you'll have to prove it to me."

"Like divorce my wife?" Mike showed her his left hand, which has no ring on it.

"How's Susan?"

"She's happy that I quit being retarded." Mike bent down his head and kissed her. "I really love you I really truly love you."

"I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

Reba was happy and content with her life, she had her boyfriend back, expecting twins and had the best of friends supporting her, but something was missing. No one on Wisteria Lane knew about Cheyenne, Kyra, Van, Barbara Jean, Henry, Brock, or Elizabeth until Cheyenne came for a visit.

It was normal day on Wisteria Lane and everyone thought it was gonna stay that way. They were wrong. Reba McKinney woke up and went to work, she came home and did everything like she do normally, until the door bell rang. Reba opened it, shocked to see who was on the other side.

"Mom?" Kyra asked, looking down at her mother's pertruding stomach.

Reba crossed her arms over her stomach. "Umm, hey guys." Barbara Jean got out of the car that was parked in the driveway, ran to Reba, and hugged her, picking her up off the ground. "Barbara Jean PUT ME DOWN!"

She didn't."I MISSED YOU!"

"BARBARA JEAN PUT ME DOWN!" She still didn't. "BARBARA JEAN PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Barbara Jean did.

It wasn't until hours later that she had to give the first of five explanations. "Hey Baby," Mike said walking into the house. He kissed Reba's cheek then glanced over at the dining table. "Are we have a dining party?"

"No there's people upstairs that you need to meet and don't say anything stupid. Please don't they you were married when I got pregnant because they will give me a punch of crap."

"Who is upstairs."

"My crazy family."

"NANNA!" Elizabeth yelled, running to her grandmother. "LOOK!" Elizabeth smiled and reveled a gap where one of her teeth was.

Reba smiled. "That's great, angel."

Elizabeth giggled. "I missed you, Nanna."

Reba hugged the six year old. "I missed you too. Lizzie," Reba said, pulling away from her and squatted down her height. "I love you so so much."

"I love you too," She said before running back upstairs.

"Who was that?" Mike asked, glancing back at his girlfriend.

"My granddaughter, Elizabeth."

"Did you just say granddaughter?" Reba nodded.

"It may help if I told you that I have two daughters, Cheyenne and Kyra, a son-in-law, Van, and that my ex-husband's here with his wife and son."

"You didn't tell me this?"

"Because my old life is a long and confusing story that I hate telling."

"Well," Mike said, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her neck before saying. "I have you now."

Reba giggled and smiled. At dinner, Mike kept his mouth shut as he found out this about his girlfriend.

"Mom, do you remember when Barbara Jean made a scrapbook of guys phone numbers?" Cheyenne asked her mother.

"Yes. I think that's still at the house." Reba said with a laugh.

The rest of the night went smoothly and Reba was happy.


	15. Chapter 15

EIGHT MONTHS LATER...

Reba had just gotten back from the doctors, now knowing that her babies were safe and happy, she pulled out a gallon of ice cream from the freezer. It was a time for celebration. Barbara Jean had decided to stay with Reba and Jake so that she could help her best friend. This was good and Mike was finally moved in. This was great, the baby was going to have an amazing life. This was the beginning of a new life.

"Reba? You know that ice cream isn't healthy for the baby."

"Mike, I can eat anything I want to eat."

"Fine but, if the baby comes out deformed, don't blame me."

"Wasn't planning on it."

The rest of the night was peaceful and happy. Barbara Jean made spaghetti for dinner and Mike nuzzled Reba's neck all night long. Literally.


	16. Chapter 16

Reba had become happy and content in her last month of pregnancy. She thought of all the other pregnant women and she was happy for them as well. But, she felt sorry for the women who couldn't be pregnant. They had lost a very important part of their lives for one special purpose. It was a tragic ending to a happy dream.

Mike and Barbara Jean had taken good care of her the last couple of months. This was a good time, full of happiness and joy. Today, she just waited for Mike to come home and staring out the window was a solution again. Mike had gone to court to finish up his divorce to Susan and they had already decided that the kids would go with Susan. This, patched things up for the two women. Susan was now a close friend to Reba and she had become a very good friend to her. She had just gotten up when suddenly, the phone rang. I can take a message for you."

Reba looked at her with a ' are you stupid, I'm right here, look.

"Oh, god," She whispered in a hushed tone as she hung up.

"What's wrong Barbara Jean?" Reba asked walking over to her.

"We have to get to the hospital."

"Why?!" Barbara Jean ran over to the bar and grabbed the keys and her purse. She pulled Reba out of the house and got her into the car."What's goin on Barbara Jean?!" Reba screamed as Barbara started the car and pulled out of the drive way.

"Its Mike, he got in a real bad car accident."


	17. Chapter 17

Reba could feel her legs shake, her heart pound, and her stomach doing flips. She was sitting in the hospital's waiting room; sitting next to her was her best friend and her new friends. She was crying as everyone was rubbing her back. "He's going to be fine," Bree told her. Reba kept crying.

"Reba Hart?" The nurse asked, walking into the waiting room. All of them looked up at her. "I'm so sorry, he's in a coma. You can see him. He's in room 219," the nurse told them before walking away. Reba cried hard harder and slipped down into the chair.

"Do you wanna go see him?" Gabby asked. Reba nodded her head. Suddenly, she doubled over in pain. "Reba, are you okay?" Gabby asked.

"I think it's time," Reba screamed out in pain.

"Time for what?" Barbra Jean questioned. Reba looked over at her, wanting to slap her, but being in too much pain to do so. Lynette got the nurse and they took her into a room.

**Three hours later…..**

Reba held a beautiful baby girl in her arms. "So what are you gonna name her?" Susan asked her.

"Jordyn Abigail."

"And what are you gonna named this angel?" Lynette asked, holding the baby boy in her arms.

"Dylan Michael."

"Mike would have been proud. Real proud." Bree said as Reba burst into tears remembering her lover was in a coma. This wasn't as sweet as Reba thought it was going to be. It was supposed to be a happy time for the whole family but, Mike was in a coma. Nothing was happy about that.

"Yeah. He would be happy and proud. This would be a proud moment for him." Reba said with more tears spilling out of her eyes.

**The End:**

**Look For The Squeal.**


End file.
